


The Being That Fell From Space

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse Ralos fell from the sky, and none know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Being That Fell From Space

When Alan had said he was going for a walk on the beach he had hardly expected to find a half drowned man on it. Maybe some 'pretty' shells or flowers to give to Tintin but defiantly not a man who looked like hell itself had spat him out.

Well now that he had found said man, who had no ID, the question was what he was going to do with said man. Obviously he couldn't leave him on the beach, well he could- but he was fairly sure his father would be furious if the man died on Tracy Island.

Still the question remained on how Alan was going to get a man who probably weighed about the same as his father did to the house while lugging his dead weight.

Sighing, Alan wished that he had brought a radio as he made the man as comfortable as he could.

Alan would have to run for help, if he moved the man he risked hurting him more for Alan had no idea if the man would survive till dawn if Alan tried carrying him.

"Hang on there buddy, I'll get you some help." Alan said before getting up again and sprinting away to the house.

He never saw the mans eyes – with no whites and no pupil, eyes as black night and filled with tiny specks exactly like the stars the man stared up at before smiling slightly and closing his eyes again falling back into the darkness.

"Dad! Gordon! Scott! Virgil!" Alan yelled as he ran through the house, the family gathered in the living room where Alan had paused for a breath.

"What is it son?" Jeff asked as Alan pointed in the direction of the beach still catching his breath.

"Some guy washed up on the beach!" Alan managed to get out in a rush, Scott and Virgil glanced between each other and without waiting for further direction from the youngest Tracy they ran to the beach to retrieve their unexpected guest.

"Did he have any ID?" Jeff asked his youngest, he hadn't asked Gordon or Alan to go after their bothers because he was confident Scott and Virgil could handle getting the man to the house.

Gordon went into the kitchen and started getting out ice and things that might be needed for the stranger.

He'd visit the bathroom for painkillers- if the stranger needed more then that and sleep they'd have to get him to the main land hospital.

"I looked, he didn't." Gordon heard Alan answer a little breathlessly, as he went in search of the painkillers and sense Alan hadn't mentioned blood- which he knew Alan would have noticed first.

He only brought a few rags back to the living room, just incase his bother's opened up the man's injures- jarring him around as they went from beach to jungle.

Just then he heard Scott and Virgil's return as they headed to the living room, which apparently had been designated the spur-of-the-moment hospital.

Or what Gordon was calling it 'stare at weirdo who washed up on beach and who Alan dragged home' even though it was technically Scott and Virgil who'd dragged the stranger home.

They wouldn't have known if Alan hadn't told them, not mind you that Gordon wanted a dead body on the beach- he just didn't want it in his living room either.

He knew it was rude, but hey the guy was pale as well death- or the undead, he didn't want to find out either way. Apparently their guest hadn't had time to fully dress before whatever had happened to him had happened to him.

Because Gordon didn't think the guy had wanted to go swimming in designer jeans though the button up plaid shirt- which didn't really look like it had had buttons in the first place was a strange.

Though looking at the guy you wouldn't think he could afford them what with the black wet mop of hair that was long enough to need a pony tail.

Ah well, maybe he had stole them, without shoes on. Then he had conveniently fallen into the ocean and washed ashore on their island.

Right, Gordon rolled his eyes at his own thoughts though he was making sure to stay away from the unconscious man. Although that might also be because his older bothers looked to be trying to revive him by slapping his cheeks, checking for a pulse, and keeping him form catching hypothermia- all at the same time.

Though Alan was being smart and staying at the fringes of the commotion and away from the little circle around the unconscious man.

 _And that sounded totally wrong_ , Gordon scolded his mind shuddering. Sometimes hormones just picked the wrong time to intrude on real life.

"He'd cold, Alan go get some blankets, eh?" Scott asked, though it should have been called an order the way Alan couldn't get out of the living room fast enough to supposedly get said blankets.

The man whined in the back of the throat when Jeff was checking to see if one of his chest injuries meant a broken rib. Apparently dad had his answer. Gordon watched as the man's eyes struggled to open- and stared strait at him when they had.

It was only an instant but it was an instant that was burned into Gordon's mind forever. Gordon felt his own eyes go wide and his mouth go slack, his heart pounded and his breath was caught in his throat.

He was no expert but he knew totally black eyes with points of lights were so not normal.

 _What is he?_ His mind hissed as him as his face lost the shocked expression and turned blank when those same starry eyes became human brown and his head tilted to his bothers and father hovering over the thing- man- alien- being- whatever.

"What's your name?" Gordon heard Jeff ask him and Gordon strained to hear the answer with the rest of his family. He absentmindedly noted that Alan was back in the living room in time to hear their guest's name.

"Eclipse Ralos." It was the only answer they had received from the stranger's melodic voice, as he faded back into unconsciousness once more.

Gordon knew one thing- he was definitely going to ask John if anything had fallen from space tonight.


End file.
